


Cold

by ColourlessZero



Series: HQ!! Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Genderbending, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessZero/pseuds/ColourlessZero
Summary: There's a cold and distant girl outside.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> fem!Tsukishima x Sugawara

There she is again. The scene Suga sees framed within the gymnasium doors is the same as it has been for the past week. The sky dims and the city lights start to flicker on. The tall girl is like a statue, motionless as she listens to her music. Her blonde braid sways when a breeze comes. Right on the dot, Yamaguchi finishes his water and goes out to meet her with volleyball in hand during their fifteen minute breaks. Suga keeps watching. Aside from adjusting her glasses her expression never strays from bored or impassive. However, when the ball goes flying somewhere she doesn’t like there’s a flash of annoyance. In contrast to the sweet and mild-mannered Yamaguchi the mysterious girl seems unreachable and mysterious. Even the shine of her glasses amplifies the distance. 

He’s tried to invite her inside the gym multiple times since it gets cold, but she never once accepted, slipping her headphones back on. That doesn’t stop Suga though. He’s nothing if not persistent.

He wanders over to the pair just as they finish up. Yamaguchi catches his eye and nudges his friend with a grin. 

“You!” The girl snaps.

Yamaguchi dodges and scrambles past Suga, eyes laughing at some secret joke Suga has suspicions he’s a part of. 

“Hey, get back here!” 

Suga has never heard her say anything aside from “No, thank you” before. Just as he thinks that, before he can open his mouth she tells him, “No, thank you.”

“You don’t want five million yen?”

At that she narrows her eyes and gives him a very special look, like she’s tasted something eye-wateringly sour.

That’s an interesting face, Suga thinks as he looks up at her. The light casts a pale halo around her hair. “Do you have a name?” 

“Tsukishima.” She purses her lips, reluctant to say more. 

Just Tsukishima? That’s cold, or maybe she’s an incredibly private person. Once he has something to call her by, curiosity flares inside him. He wants to know more. “I’m Sugawara,” he says, “Sugawara Koushi.”

In one smooth movement he unzips his jacket. The fabric billows out in the night air and finally flutters over her shoulders. 

Looking down at him, her eyes widen with surprise. She makes a confused noise as he begins dashing back to the gym.

“It’s cold. You can return it tomorrow!”

He looks forward to talking to her more.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was surprisingly hard to write. I restarted it so many times, which is why this prompt took a while to fill. However, this is probably the best version of Suga I've written!
> 
> Comments and feedback fuel me \^0^/ So feel free to leave some
> 
> [Prompts are still open](http://colourlesszero.tumblr.com/ask), though I'm slow with filling them out. [Here is a helpful post](http://colourlesszero.tumblr.com/post/168635995771/i-want-to-finish-more-fics-this-year-the-best-way) if you'd like to send in a prompt but unsure on what you'd like to request!


End file.
